Noche de verano
by xx.dreamer7.xx
Summary: FWxHG Respuesta al Reto "Parejas Extrañas" foro Dramione. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, la magia que se respiraba en el aire les hizo descubrir un sentimiento que ambos sentían desde hacía tiempo. One-shoot


A las tres de la mañana, en la Madriguera, un muchacho pelirrojo se revolvía en su cama, intentando dormir. _"Estoy harto de esta calor, voy a tomar un poco el aire." _Fred Weasley se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación que antiguamente compartía con su hermano gemelo sin hacer ruido, para no despertar al resto de la familia. Al pasar por la cocina bebió un vaso de agua, y después salió al jardín. Una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente de esa noche de verano. El chico, vestido tan solo con unos pantalones de pijama, empezó a deambular, disfrutando de la hermosa vista de ese cielo estrellado.

Cuando pensó que ya llevaba suficiente rato ahí fuera y se encaminaba hacia la casa, escuchó unos sollozos. Siguiendo el sonido de esos llantos, fue a parar frente a un roble, en cuyas grandes raíces estaba sentada la propietaria de los sollozos: Hermione Granger. La chica tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y no lo había oído llegar. Fred pensó que lo mejor era marcharse y dejar en paz a la chica, pero un impulso le hizo sentarse junto a ella y poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Hermione...

La castaña levantó su vista, y la posó en los ojos del pelirrojo. Rápidamente, empezó a secarse las lágrimas.

-Fred... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué llorabas?-preguntó el chico, sin contestar a la pregunta de ella.

-No estaba llorando...

-No me mientas, no soy tan tonto como Ron. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-mintió ella, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

-Mira, Hermione. Ya sé que no somos muy buenos amigos y que no hablamos nunca... pero si quieres hablar, aquí estoy. No voy a obligarte a contarme nada, pero puedes confiar en mí.

Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida ante el comentario del chico. El Fred que ella conocía era un chico travieso, bromista, infantil y, a su parecer, un poco inmaduro. Pero el muchacho pelirrojo que estaba ante ella era diferente; parecía una persona diferente, más maduro. La miraba a los ojos, y ella se sentía bien. Esa mirada le hizo recordar a su padre, que la miraba así cuando ella era una niña pequeña. Esa mirada la hacía sentirse segura.

-Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurre, nada merece que derrames esas lágrimas. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

La chica asintió. Fred se acercó más a ella, y le secó las lágrimas que quedaban en su mejilla.

-Bueno... verás... soy yo.-ante la mirada de Fred, Hermione siguió hablando.- Últimamente me siento muy sola. Mis padres murieron hace apenas ocho meses. Harry y Ron pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y yo me quedo sola. Entiendo que pasen tiempo juntos, son dos hombres y hay cosas de las que no hablamos, pero es solo que... me siento triste. Siento como si nuestra amistad se estuviera rompiendo, como si nos estuviéramos separando. Sé que no es nada, pero no puedo evitar ponerme así...

-Hermione, es normal que pasen más tiempo juntos siendo hombres, tu misma lo has dicho. Además, tú también puedes salir con otras chicas.

-No, no puedo. No lo entiendes... Harry y Ron son mis únicos amigos. Las demás chicas no quieren juntarse conmigo; piensan que soy un bicho raro, porque no me preocupo por mi pelo, mi ropa o el maquillaje, porque me gusta leer y estudiar. Y tienen razón...

-No, no la tienen.- Fred la miró serio.- Hermione, escúchame bien y que te quede claro: tú no eres ningún bicho raro; simplemente, eres diferente. Si te dicen que eres rara por estudiar, es tan simple como que te tienen envidia, porque tú sacas las notas más altas; créeme, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Y respecto a lo de leer, dada uno escoge lo que hacer en su tiempo libre; yo invento nuevas bromas, Ron juega al ajedrez y tú lees. No hay nada malo en ello. ¿Y qué más da que no te preocupen esas tonterías como el maquillaje y el aspecto? No lo necesitas para nada, te ves muy hermosa sin necesidad de polvos o coloretes. Además, no aguanto a las mujeres que se preocupan más por su aspecto que por las cosas importantes.

Hermione se sintió halagada y agradecida por todos los comentarios de Fred. El hecho de que el pelirrojo pensara eso de ella le hizo subir su autoestima.

-Muchas gracias Fred... pero no hace falta que inventes cosas para hacerme sentirme mejor. Además, no es solo eso. Harry sale con Ginny y Ron está de novio con Lavender; eso nos alejará con el paso del tiempo, lo sé. Y además, yo no tengo a nadie... -la voz de la castaña se quebró en la última frase, y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Hermione, tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras. Te entiendo.

-No, no me entiendes. NO PUEDES ENTENDERME. Tú tienes una familia. Unos padres que cuidan de ti. Unos hermanos que te apoyan cuando los necesitas. Miles de amigos que están contigo...

-¿De verdad piensas eso? Mis amigos, como tú los llamas, no pueden considerarse amigos. Solo se juntan conmigo porque soy 'popular' entre las chicas, y eso es lo único que buscan de mí, a parte de descuentos en la tienda. Y respecto a mis hermanos... Percy no se acerca nunca por casa, la verdad es que nunca he tenido muy buena relación con él. Charlie lleva años en el extranjero. Ron no me tiene mucho aprecio, me grita a cada segundo y evita hablar conmigo. Y George... él era la única persona en la que de verdad confiaba- ahora era Fred el que había empezado a llorar, la voz se le quebraba al hablar, pero siguió.- Pero murió, y ahora estoy solo. Tengo a mis padres, cierto. Pero mi madre no habla conmigo, prácticamente no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera me grita cuando hago algo malo; a veces, cuándo entro en la cocina y me ve, llama a George. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, sube a su habitación, y la oigo llorar. Les recuerdo a él, y se ponen tristes. Ginny es la única con la que las cosas son normales. Pero, aún así, estoy solo. -el chico se limpió la cara, y volvió a hablar, esta vez con normalidad.- Tú no, Hermione. Tú tienes a tus amigos. Aunque Harry y Ron no pasen tanto tiempo contigo como antes, ellos te aprecian.

-Fred, yo... perdóname... no sabía que te sintieras así...

-Tranquila, no es culpa tuya.

Fred se acercó más a Hermione, mirándola a los ojos. Cogió la mano derecha de la chica con la suya, y colocó la otra en la mejilla de esta, dejándose llevar por el momento. Hermione le miraba atentamente, e inconscientemente, se acercó unos milímetros hacia él y se mordió el labio. Esa señal fue más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo juntara sus labios con los de la castaña, que se pegó más a él y le correspondió. Hermione colocó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Fred, y se dejó llevar, se entregó a ese beso, el dulce beso que estaba compartiendo con Fred Weasley, el hermano de su mejor amigo...

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente que les había ocurrido esa noche. Quizá se habían dejado llevar al sentirse tan solos; quizá había sido la luz de la luna llena que, rodeada de estrellas, iluminaba esa escena en una noche de verano, haciéndolo ver realmente mágico y hermoso; y tal vez, solo tal vez, la magia que se respiraba en el aire les hizo descubrir un sentimiento que ambos sentían desde hacía tiempo, pero que, por miedo, no habían sido capaces de aceptar hasta ese momento.

* * *

_Bueno, pues la escribí para el reto 'Parejas Extrañas' del foro Dramione: los polos opuestos se atraen. Gracias a zhag por hacerme ver un gran error en la historia. Sorry, pero es que no me di cuenta T.T. Ya está rectificadao _

_Se aceptan reviews, buenos o malos. Dale a GO!_


End file.
